The world turned on its head
by Char Osborn
Summary: When russians invade washington state, it took the state by shock and caught the US with its pants down after they had retaken the islands outside new york, this is the story of Caleb, fun loving UW student who now must fight to survive under occupation..


The World Turned On its Head

(A Fan Fiction for Ubisoft's World in Conflict™)

Outside Seattle night club, eight hours prior to soviet invasion…

"Man this is bullshit!" screamed Caleb as he was thrown out the doors by four brute bouncers. He handed hard on the concrete, sliding a few inches more, just enough to taste the dirty Seattle sidewalks. Caleb raised unsteady to his feet, piss drunk and ready to brawl. "Come on dickbags, let's go!" Caleb screamed at the bouncers in an intoxicated rage. They formed a semi-circle around the door and crossed their arms.

"Leave now sir, unless you want to wake up in a hospital," The head bouncer said calmly as he took a step forward. Behind him came Caleb's two friends, Joshua and Daniel.

"Dude let's get the hell out of here, I am on leave and I don't need another arrest on my record," Daniel spoke to Caleb as him and Joshua pulled him away.

"Fuck that, I can take these pussies, they are nothing but bitches!" Caleb screamed again and promptly passed out.

"God damn it, did he just pass out?" Josh said as he slapped Caleb's face a few times.

Daniel rolled his eyes and mouthed fuck my life. Josh nodded and they both put an arm around them and carried him to the nearest available taxi and piled in. "McCarty Hall, UDUB Campus please driver."

"Alright, make sure your friend doesn't puke in my car, I am tired of cleaning it," the driver said as he pulled out and headed towards the campus.

(Five minutes into the invasion)

Caleb woke up with a raging hang over and his entire body was sore. _What the fuck happened to me last night?_ He wondered as he tried to sit up and pain shot through his ribs and stomache. As he woke up more, he stood up tried to turn on the lights but they didn't turn on. _What the fuck? _Caleb thought, _power is almost never out here_. He looked around for his roommate and saw his bed was in a mess, which was unlike Josh, he was a neat freak. "Josh! Hey man, where you at?" Caleb called out for his friend and instantly grabbed his head in pain, "fucking hangover."

All of a sudden, a rapid banging came from his door, "hey Caleb! In in there man?" It was Samuel, one of the guys who was bunked two rooms down, he was a lineman for the football team.

Caleb moved to the door, stumbling on his shoes and opened the door, "Dude quit yelling, my head hurts!"

"Fuck your head man, we've been invaded!" Samuel was clearly freaked out and white in the face.

"What? The Russians hit the east coast again?" Caleb looked up at the bigger man.

"No! they hit Seattle! The fucking commies are in Seattle!" Samuel was shaking quite a bit, "can't you hear what's going on outside?"

Caleb shook his head and all of a sudden he could hear sounds of explosions and guns firing in the distances and the screaming of jets overhead. All of a sudden a P.A. came to life and a heavily accented voice came through. "To all students of this university, you are to remain in your rooms until soldiers come to your rooms and collect you, any attempts to flee or fight back with result in immediate death, be wise for we wish not to harm innocence, but we will if we must." The voice repeated itself constantly and that's when we heard screams for the upstairs women's dorm.

"Those fuckers are attacking the girls, we have to help!" Samuel was the first to speak, which woke Caleb from his panicked daze, then he realized that there was six other guys around him now, all armed with everything from chairs, to sports equipment, to one guy actually had a hand axe. Caleb reached in and grabbed his aluminum bat that he used for games and they all rushed for the stairs at the end of the hall.

Right as they reached it, the door was kicked open and there stood two Russian with their guns at the ready, but they must have been caught off guard by the eight of us standing around with weapons. One managed to yell out "Brositʹ oruzhie!" before they were both ran into by Samuel who slammed them against a wall on the staircase, the rest of the guys followed and started beating the two soldiers to death with their assortment of weapons. After they were both dead, the group scavenged their weapons, two of the seniors got the enemies rifles and Caleb grabbed a knife and one of the soldiers sidearm, which was a Makarov and the rest of the equipment was sorted out between all the others and one of the guys with the Russian AK-47 waited on the stair case to call up if any Russians started coming up. The gunfire was getting closer and people could be heard screaming and crying for everyone from their gods to their parents or to anything else they held sacred.

_What the fuck, what the fuck, this isn't real, this can't be happening!_ Caleb thought rapidly as he pushed open the door and immidately saw a young woman lying face down with blood coming out from under her and a knife in her hand. He felt his water as he realized it was Jeanna from speech class. Then rage filled his heart as he saw a woman get pulled into the central shower/bathroom area and he could hear women begging for the Russians to stop. When Caleb reached the door, he peaked inside and saw the Russians were trying to strip the women down and laughing as one undid his pants as he approached a girl crying in a ball in her underwear on the ground. As he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her toward him, Caleb popped around the corner and took aim and shot the man between the shoulder blades and again in the neck, another Russian who was right next to the wall grabbed Caleb and threw him to the ground and started punching his stomache and face when a loud bang responded and he fell heavy on caleb, more shots rang out and screams from the girls grew into sobs of joy and cheer. As the body was pulled off Caleb, he came face to face with a soldier, not Russian but American.

"On your feet kid, we don't have much time, Corporal, help these ladies get some clothes and get them to the trucks!" the soldier said as he pulled Caleb to his feet, "nice shooting kid, you got that bastard good."

Caleb looked over at the Russian soldier and saw the blood seep out into the shower drain and Caleb bent over and puked all over the ground.

"Easy there, come on, lets get all of you to safety." The soldier gently said as he helped Caleb back up.


End file.
